


Let Me Help

by QuanticQueen



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Break Up, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Great Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Makeup Sex, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuanticQueen/pseuds/QuanticQueen
Summary: What if Amu's life was difference than the actual story?What if her parents didn't get along too well? What if Amu was the only one to take care of Ami, and it stresses her a lot for her own age?What if she finally makes friends? How are they going to deal with this family? Will they find out? What if, one of them gets too close for Amu's liking, but ends up helping?





	Let Me Help

**Amu's P.O.V-**

I was always alone. I had go take care of my family ever since I was little, I took care of my little sister. I did everything on my own. I lived a normal school life. I didn't have many friends though, not that it mattered, I'd move in the next few months anyway.

Ami never understood what was going on with Mama and Papa. They always fought and it scared her. I always had to comfort her, I woke up early and took her with me so nothing was uncomfortable, it's not that I don't trust them with her.. it's just..

"Himamori-san?" 

My eyes flickered up, hearing my name. "Would you care to answer this question?" Nikaidou happily asked, pointing to the question with the white piece of chalk.

_why.. You know how I am, so why.._

I turned my head away from him and stared out the window, ignoring him. Of course, I heard small whispers, saying how I was; "cool" and "gutsy" or even their catch phrase, or jingle, or whatever. "Cool and spicy"? What does that even mean..? What's the point of it?

I gave a light hum, ignoring the ongoing lesson. I want to be different. I never wanted to be this way, I didn't want my family to turn out this way. I want to help my family, show I'm good too, help them fall back in love, or something.

* * *

 

I frowned while reading Ami's homework..

_"What are some questions you have that you want answers? How are things at home?"_

_Why is onee-chan always sad? Why is her skin purple? Home is scary. It's never quiet._

Of course a lot of the words are jumbled, but that's what I got from it. "Ami." I looked up, and saw her stiffen. The last time she got a paper like this and wrote her answer, papa got mad.. it in turn lead to a big argument between mama and papa.

"Why don't you write about a fantasy instead?" I suggested, giving my best, fake smile. Her honey colored eyes shines in curiosity. "Instead of talking about me or mama and papa, why not talk about a fantasy? Like, "why don't unicorns exist?" Or "home is full of adventures and dragons!" That sounds fun, right?" Her eyes shines brightly and twinkled. She took the paper back, and sat down on the floor, and began scribbling again.

Mama and Papa have enough problems as it is..

I'm sure taking care of a baby and a kid is hard too..

We don't need anyone else adding to this.

I wish I was different.. Less exposed, more happy, more like Ami. She's cheerful in her own ways, artistic in some, wants to do a lot. I've always wanted to be artistic.. or athletic.. cook.. singing.. dancing.. all of that, but ever since mama was pregnant with Ami.. things got worse, and I had to grow up.. I don't want that though..

I want to be different.

But...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, obviously this is different from the original Shugo Chara.
> 
> I will also be skipping here and there and won't show a lot of the actual story. So Amu will meet the Guardians, she will have Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. 
> 
> The next chapter will be similar to the first episode, but from then on, everything is taking it's own road.


End file.
